


It's Okay to not be Ready

by faefiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Kakuzu isn't as much of a dick as usual lmao, M/M, Throwing some shade at most adult manga because most of the time it ends up being kinda sorta rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faefiction/pseuds/faefiction
Summary: Hidan realises that it's okay to not be ready to have sex.





	It's Okay to not be Ready

__“Oooiii! Kakuzuuuu!” Hidan yelled at his assigned partner. “I’m fuckin hungryyyyy!”

The miser in question groaned inwardly, walking faster. “Hidan, there is shelter just up ahead. You won’t die in the next twenty minutes.”

The Jashinist whined, matching Kakuzu’s pace. “KAKUZU, it’s LITERALLY SNOWING. I might be immortal, but I’m fucking COLD!”

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. “If it’s so bad, I’ll carry you,” Kakuzu said.

Hidan grinned, jumping onto the older ninja’s back and getting comfortable. He wrapped his arms around his neck and Kakuzu supported his feet, practically seething. Hidan chuckled, resting his head on his shoulder. “You’re the best Kakuzu.” He closed his eyes, yawning.

After about another hour of walking, the duo came upon a rundown house. The miser hurried in, ungracefully shoving the zealot off him. Said zealot yipped, shouting, “Fuck! What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole?”

“Being a little bitch won’t help anything.”

The bounty hunter rolled out two sleeping bags. Reaching behind him, he gently tugged off all four of his masks containing his extra hearts. The creatures morphed into view, staring at their master. He pointed to a corner, where they then curled up in a pile of pitch black. He crawled into his sleeping bag, sighing in relief. It was nice to not deal with the weight of his hearts on his back. They were kind of uncomfortable. He took off his mask and head covering, stretching and zipping up the bag.

Hidan growled, glaring at Kakuzu. He lied in the other sleeping bag, facing the miser. “You’re a dick.”

“I know.”

He groaned in frustration. “I can never get under your skin!”

“Watch it, Hidan. I’m the one who stitches you back when you get bisected or something. Without me, you’d be in pieces,” Kakuzu growled.

Hidan snorted. “That’s true.” He snuggled deeper into his sleeping bag, shivering.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, scooting to make space for Hidan in his own. “Come here, Hidan. I don’t want you to freeze. Pein would kill me.” Hidan nodded, crawling into Kakuzu’s sleeping bag and getting comfortable. The miser turned away, closing his eyes.

“Hey ‘Kuzu, why’d you join the Akatsuki?” the zealot asked him. Kakuzu shrugged.

“I’ll tell you in the morning. Now get some sleep. We need to be out of here by dawn.”

Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu’s neck, nuzzling his ear and breathing in his scent. He rubbed his face into the miser’s hair, his hot breath tickling the other’s neck. Kakuzu twitched, letting out a shiver. “Hidan,” he growled, his voice gruff with barely concealed rage.

Hidan ignored him, moving his arms to Kakuzu’s back and touching all over the smooth angles, tracing his shoulderblades through his Akatsuki robe.

“Hidan, you are crossing a line right now. I suggest you stop, before I rip you to shreds.”

The zealot used his chin to move Kakuzu’s hair out of the way, kissing his neck. “You're so tense, ‘Kuzu. Let me help **_relax_** you.” His hands slowly unbuttoned the miser’s robe, sliding it down and exposing his stitched chest and stomach.

Kakuzu took a deep breath, tensing at the Jashinist’s touch. He let him continue, enjoying his gentle touches and relaxing. Hidan kissed Kakuzu’s ear, shushing his growls. “Shh…” he whispered, holding the miser close.

He ran his fingers down Kakuzu’s strong, hard stomach, to in between his legs. Kakuzu closed his eyes, leaning back against the other man. Hidan slithered out his tongue, running it over the stitches in Kakuzu’s neck. The bounty hunter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Hidan cupped his groin and rubbed in gentle circles.

He rolled around, facing the zealot. He gripped the other’s chin, pulling him into a rough kiss. Hidan reciprocated eagerly, groaning into his mouth. Kakuzu swallowed the silver haired man’s moans, rubbing their tongues together and bucking his hips into Hidan’s. He grinded against him, shuddering in pleasure.

“Mm… Yes…” Hidan groaned, slipping off his own robe and tugging on Kakuzu’s. The miser obliged, pulling off the cloth and gripping the other tight, his strong hands tracing Hidan’s backside. He kissed him harder, rubbing their lips together and tilting his head to deepen it.

He rolled on top of the zealot, yanking down his pants, exposing his already rock hard erection. Hidan let out a groan at the sight, looping his arms around his neck. The other ninja moved the kiss down to Hidan’s throat, gently biting down, earning a loud noise in approval. He let Kakuzu pull down his pants, biting his lip. He whined, kissing the other and arching his back.

“Please, ‘Kuzu…” he groaned, rolling his hips to create delicious friction between them. Kakuzu took the obvious not-even-a-hint, opening Hidan’s mouth and pushing in two fingers. The zealot sucked obediently, running his tongue against the thick digits, enjoying the taste of salt and just **_Kakuzu_**. When the miser was satisfied, he took out his fingers, Hidan sticking out his tongue to give his fingertips one last satisfying lick.

He reached between Hidan’s legs, bumping his thigh to ask wordlessly to spread them. Hidan didn't. He looked up at the miser. “I want to stop…” he whispered, rubbing his nose against Kakuzu’s, his expression slightly worried.

The other man arched an eyebrow, but assented. “Okay,” he whispered back, running a hand through the zealot’s silver locks. He lied down, wiping his fingers off on his cloak and resting his hands on Hidan’s chest.

“I don't think I'm ready to continue,” Hidan said, nuzzling his face into Kakuzu’s chest. The miser nodded, stroking his hair comfortingly.

“I'm not going to rush you, stupid.”

Hidan chuckled at that, closing his eyes and sighing softly in content. “Thanks, ‘Kuzu. You're the best…”

Kakuzu’s lips quirked into a smile. “I know.” He rested his forehead against Hidan’s, humming in the back of his throat in satisfaction. He wrapped his arms around Hidan’s waist, pulling him flush against his lean torso. Slipping his eyes closed, he slowly fell asleep to the calming rhythm of the other man’s breathing.

* * *

 

When Hidan awoke, he looked up at Kakuzu’s sleeping face. It was morning, light shining through the windows of the disheveled house. He nuzzled his face into Kakuzu’s chest, breathing in the the former Waterfall ninja’s earthy aroma.

They were both still naked as the miser opened his green eyes, staring at Hidan in confusion until realisation of the last night crossed his mind. Gently, he ran his fingers down Hidan’s neck, rubbing his collarbone. Hidan sighed, staring into Kakuzu’s eyes.

“Kakuzu, kiss me,” he said quietly, which the miser obliged without hesitation. The kiss was soft and gentle, and Hidan smiled at him. After a few minutes of lip locking, Kakuzu pulled back and stretched.

“Come on, idiot. It's time to go.” He got dressed patiently, taking his time after beckoning his hearts to merge onto his back again. Hidan did the same, grabbing the sleeping bags and rolling them up.

“We'll stop at a place to eat, and then continue on with our mission.” Kakuzu opened the door of the house, Hidan following suit. The snow was bright against the grass, and Hidan nuzzled his face into his cloak.

He didn't complain, still content after the night before. “Oi, ‘Kuzu. Tell me why you joined the Akatsuki now.”

Kakuzu looked back at the Jashinist, nodding. “I was cast out of my village for failing a mission. I never went back,” he said curtly, not wanting to go into details. Hidan hummed in acknowledgement, his footsteps crunching through the snow. At one point, he almost fell, slipping on the icy ground. Quickly, Kakuzu grabbed him, lifting him up before he could fall onto the ground. Hidan chuckled, gripping onto Kakuzu’s wrists gently.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. “Are you okay, stupid?” he growled, no malice in his voice whatsoever. Hidan nodded, straightening up. “Alright. Good. Now let's go. We should be at the diner I picked in about ten minutes.” Setting a brisk pace, Kakuzu walked, with Hidan following him obediently.

Once they got to the diner, Kakuzu ordered steamed rice and  _natto_ for both of them along with hot tea. Sitting down, they got comfortable as they waited for their food. Kakuzu pulled off his mask, quirking an eyebrow at Hidan, who had his elbows on the table and was leaning against it, obviously getting comfy.

“Hidan,” Kakuzu said. “Mind your manners.” Hidan grinned at his partner, sticking his tongue out teasingly. Kakuzu couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle.

A woman brought them their breakfast, and Kakuzu sipped his tea. The other man held his amulet and prayed for a few minutes, his violet eyes closed. Finally, he looked back up at Kakuzu, who was already almost done with his food.

“Oi.” Hidan poked the miser. “Are you mad at me?”

Kakuzu looked at Hidan in confusion. “Not as much as usual. Why?” he asked.

Hidan looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. “Cause I didn't want to have sex last night,” he whispered.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up Hidan. It's perfectly normal to not be ready for sex. It doesn't make you a bad person, nor should you feel bad about it.”

Hidan turned his gaze upward, frowning. “But in most _eromanga,_ their partners always continue even if one of them says no. Isn't that normal?”

Kakuzu reached out, touching Hidan’s hand. “ _Eromanga_ is for perverts who will never have sex. It's okay to not be ready,” Kakuzu told him, rubbing his palm.

Hidan smiled a little. “Really?”

“Really.”

“So you're not mad?”

“No.”

“... Thanks, _anata._ ”

“Don't call me that.”

“.... _Anata._ ”

“Hidan.”

“ _Anataaaaaaaa._ ”

“Hidan I swear to God I will blow you up and bury you in a forest where no one will ever find you.”

The two Akatsuki members looked at each other, snorting with laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Natto - fermented soybeans  
> Eromanga - adult manga. Basically porn  
> Anata - a term of endearment that Japanese women call their boyfriends


End file.
